Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot
The Lightning Chariot Land Battle Lightning Chariot Base Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple}} Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot (19章　光の戦車 19-Shō Hikari no Sensha, "Chapter 19: Chariot of Light") is the nineteenth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit's goal is to secure the Lightning Chariot, a vehicle pulled by the unicorns Phos and Lux, in order to infiltrate Palutena's Temple. Air Battle Viridi sends Pit through enemy-infested night skies, informing him of their next mission: to destroy the force field that surrounds Palutena's Temple. However, they are unable to achieve this alone, leading them to seek out the vehicle known as the Lightning Chariot. Known to be located at a base near the edges of their realm, Viridi decides that the most efficient course of action is to launch Pit into space with the use of the Angel Cannon, much to his dismay. Once he's been launched, Pit successfully arrives in space and begins searching through the skies for the chariot. As he looks around, the Lightning Chariot zips by at such great speeds that it leaves a portal in its wake. The angel pursues it inside, and Hades begins communicating with the two soon after, announcing his plans to take the Lightning Chariot for himself. As such, Viridi sends Pit down to the Lightning Chariot Base posthaste in order to obtain the vehicle before the Underworld can. Land Battle Upon landing within the tower, the Chariot Master begins communicating with Pit and the gods, warning them to leave before they harm themselves. Pit politely asks the Chariot Master to borrow his vehicle, though he is reluctant to agree, forcing the angel to seek him out at the top of the Lightning Chariot Base. Pit traverses through various rooms as he makes his way up the tower, all of which contain hoards of Underworld troops. Each room is structured differently: #The first room contains several square pits filled with enemies. #The second room contains a platform that travels across an abyss, with enemies that fire at Pit along the way. #The third room contains damage-inflicting floor panels that alternate. #The fourth room contains pillars with Zurrets perched atop them, which Pit must defeat in order to proceed. #The fifth room contains rolling spheres across narrow walkways, which Pit must traverse with the use of jump pads. #The sixth room contains icy floors and an Aether Ring. #The seventh room contains four landmines and several enemies. #The eighth room contains a Wrecking Ball and Reapettes that are positioned similarly to bowling pins. #The ninth room contains strong gusts of wind and ditches that Pit may fall into. #The tenth room contains a practice race track with an Exo Tank. #The eleventh room contains a massive pillar with gems embedded in its sides, which must be shot in order to proceed. #The twelfth room contains a short maze with enemies, ditches, and an Intensity Gate. #The thirteenth room contains hoards of powerful Underworld enemies. #The fourteenth room contains a Cherubot and various enemies. #The fifteenth room contains a massive hot spring and a Bumbledrop. Once Pit has successfully traversed through every room, he will finally gain access to the boss chamber. Intensity Gate At the end of the maze, instead of taking the left path to the exit, players should turn right to find a level 6.0 Intensity Gate. Inside is a small room with a single Treasure Box. Boss Battle Pit arrives at a large racetrack, where he encounters the unicorn Phos with a small chariot attached. The Chariot Master instructs Pit to grab Phos's reins, leading him to believe that the entity is simply handing over the Lightning Chariot—however, the Chariot Master reveals the true nature of his present as he zips by in another chariot, initiating the battle. The Chariot Master explains that Pit must prove his worth, and Viridi informs him that he needs both unicorns in order to successfully pull the Lightning Chariot. Pit declares his goal to save Palutena to the Chariot Master, to which the Chariot Master reveals that he formerly served someone as well. He continues, saying that his master and comrades all perished long ago, and notes that all he has left in the world are his two unicorns. He then questions Pit's reasons for fighting, and though he provides an answer in the form of Palutena and the humans, the Chariot Master is unconvinced. The two then agree to give it their all as they battle it out. During this battle, Pit will be restrained to riding in Phos's chariot while fighting the Chariot Master on a race track. The Chariot Master has three primary attacks—a lightning bolt, laying three mines in quick succession, and firing six projectiles. When he falls behind, he will boost his speed to catch up to Pit. Epilogue Upon his defeat, the Chariot Master collapses on the ground, causing Pit to run over to him in concern. The Chariot Master praises Pit for his strength, using his final moments to deem him worthy of the Lightning Chariot. As his body fades away, Viridi remarks that he was an honorable warrior and reminds Pit not to let his death be in vain before extracting the angel from the battlefield. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Ninja Palm *Ancient Staff *Babel Club Trivia *The size of the Land Battle in this chapter is massive, as it is split into two segments with a loading screen placed between them. *In the room with rolling balls and jump pads, Hades references the original Donkey Kong when he mentions that the Chariot Master must have been inspired by the game for the room's design. *This is the second chapter to feature all three vehicles of the gods, the other being Chapter 9. *This is the only chapter in Kid Icarus: Uprising in which Palutena does not make an appearance. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode